CC-1080
CC-1080, also known under nickname Spitfire, was a Clone Commander within the 91st Mobile Recon Corps. History First battle of Geonosis As every other Clone Trooper, CC-1080 was a clone of Jango Fett. He fought in First Battle of Geonosis, where he suffered shrapnel injuries, leaving a scar on his face. He was known from rescuing several CTs from a crashed LAAT and providing then first aid. This was noticed and young clone became a clone trooper medic. Defense of Kamino During the defense of Kamino, his homeworld, he was tasked in providing medical assistance to injured brothers. Now, CT-1080 which ranked up to sergeant was a skillful medic that learned many new skills rapidly. During the battle, he was later tasked in operating a DC-15x sniper rifle, which quickly became his favorite weapon. His accuracy and remarkable medical skills was noticed by 91st Mobile Recon Corps and he was invited to Lightning Squadron - The elite unit of 91st. Defense of The Paladin Newly graduated 91st Lightning Trooper - Now with a nickname, was stationed aboard the Venator-class star destroyed named "The Paladin". The ship was attacked by CIS fleet and boarded by battledroids. Spitfire used his sniper rifle to fight off droids in Main Hanger and slaughtered lots of battledroids with his secondary weapon - DC-15S, but the ship was boarded by overwhelming amounts of battleldroids and explosives were planted at fusion core, which forced the crew and troopers to evacuate. Battle for Ryloth CT-1080, now having a rank of captain, fought in Battle of Ryloth, operating a BARC speeder bike and providing assistance to injured troopers. This is when he learned new skills - Operating a speeder bike, its cannons, long range sniping and learning how to treat severe shrapnel. Aboard The Resolute During several more battles he fought in, many of his superiors were killed, and CC-8826, also known as Neyo, moved to a different capital ship, leaving 91st aboard in anarchy. This is when Spitfire he received Major rank. After a long time of fighting alone and recruiting new medics alone, Neyo briefly came back and helped him, however he moved back quickly. Spitfire's efforts to help 91st were noticed by Grand Admiral Omalic, and now CT-1080 gained title of Commander. New commander started to recruit new members and put end to misery of 91st aboard. New troopers Often hosting open try-outs and sending invitations to CTs he found competent, CC-1080 managed to recruit new members, with some of them staying loyal, some dying and even some resigning. The most notable member of 91st that worked with him were CT-1429, also known as Kurogane, which eventually reached Major rank and 2nd Lieutenant Kutcher, another loyal member that was killed in action. Personality and traits "The only good droid is a dead droid!" '' Unlike CC-8826, Spitfire had a fierce temper and didn't bother himself to be polite to everyone at all time. He despised CIS and enjoyed killing droids, often shooting them in the legs. However, when it came to fellow troopers, he was sensitive and cared about them, never letting any trooper in need to die. He could of disobey direct orders or risk his life to save trooper's life. He was known to be very keen to recruit new members, with "Join 91st today!" being one of his signature quotes. He was known to be accurate with sniper rifles and he carried his DC-15x all time during the Clone Wars, often treating the weapon with respect and caring about it. He gained BARC speeder skills mostly at his own, which made him a really skillful speeder driver, same with grappling hook. He was known for very dangerous stunts with it. Equipment and weapons CT-1080 at the beginning of the Clone Wars used a simple DC-15 Rifle and a Phase 1 clone armor. After Battle of Kamino, he was often seen with DC-15x sniper rifle. As he became a lightning trooper, he was seen in his Phase 1 outfit with a sunvisor, sling and 91st logos on his armor. As a part of Lightning Squadron, he used a BARC speeder and grappling hook. When he was promoted to commander, he started to use a Phase 2 BARC trooper armor, and he was seen using his pistol more, as well as he got rid of grappling hook to allow him to carry his DC-15x, DC-15s and DC-17 at once. He often carried small bacta cannisters and morphine syringes with him, as even as CC, he was still a medic that served other's life. Close Allies ''"Hey Spitkid!" "Don't you ever call me like that!" - CC-1004 and Spitfire in a banter chatter. 91st Mobile Reconaissance Corps: * CT-1429 "Kurogane" * 2LT Kutcher * 2LT Chrille * Viper * Hi * Marl 187th Legion: * SCC-1457 "Vaw" Wolfpack Battalion (104th): * Perisno * Wolffe * Sixes Combat Engineers: * CC Garrus Coruscant Guards: * Yurei * Centurion * CC Drac 41st Elite Corps: * CC-1004 "Gree"